The present invention relates, in general, to a composite window framework fabricated using different materials and, more particularly, to a composite window framework fabricated using aluminum outside panels and insulation inside panels formed of recycled styrene foam through an extrusion process, thus accomplishing both a desired soundproofing effect and a desired thermal insulating effect and being less likely to be decayed, distorted or deformed irrespective of atmospheric moisture or temperature differences between the indoor and outdoor environments, and thereby having a high operational reliability.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a window framework typically comprises a window frame fitted in a window opening formed on a wall of a building, and one or more movable sashes set within the window frame and individually containing a pane of glass to form a window. In such window frameworks, each of the window frame and the movable sashes is fabricated using inside and outside panels made of different materials. As disclosed in, for example, Korean U.M. Publication Nos. 92-8096 and 97-3384, each of the window frame and movable sashes of most conventional composite window frameworks is fabricated using aluminum panels and wood panels.
That is, conventional composite window frameworks are fabricated using outside panels made of metal, such as aluminum, capable of somewhat effectively resisting rain, wind or snow, and insulation inside panels made of wood capable of somewhat effectively blocking an undesired transmission of heat from the outside panels into a room in addition to accomplishing a desired soundproofing effect.
However, such wood inside panels of the conventional composite window frameworks are poor in their workability, and productivity during a process of manufacturing the composite window frameworks is low.
In addition, the inside panels made of wood are apt to be easily decayed, distorted or deformed due to atmospheric moisture and temperature differences between the indoor and outdoor environments. In such a case, it is very difficult for users to move the sashes within the window frames. Such decay, distortion or deformation of the wood inside panels due to both atmospheric moisture and temperature differences also allows a formation of undesired gaps between the windows and between the window frame and the windows. This finally reduces both the thermal insulating effect and the soundproofing effect of the window frameworks.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a composite window framework, which is fabricated using aluminum outside panels and insulation inside panels formed of recycled styrene foam through an extrusion process, thus accomplishing both a desired soundproofing effect and a desired thermal insulating effect and being less likely to be decayed, distorted or deformed irrespective of atmospheric moisture or temperature differences between the indoor and outdoor environments, and thereby having a high operational reliability, and which is improved in productivity during a process of manufacturing the window frameworks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composite window framework, which is designed to optimally reduce the gap between the windows, thus improving the thermal insulating effect and the soundproofing effect of the windows.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a composite window framework, comprising a window frame fitted in a window opening formed on a wall of a building, and two movable sashes set within the window frame and individually containing a pane of glass to form a window, with a magnet set on the inside surface of each of the two windows to allow the two windows to be magnetically attracted to each other while accomplishing a desired sealing effect at the junction between the two windows, each of the window frame and the movable sash consisting of an aluminum outside panel and an insulation inside panel produced using recycled styrene foam through an extrusion process.